The present invention is directed to an insert for a notebook, and more particularly, to an insert that can be removably coupled to a coil bound notebook.
Coil bound notebooks are often used by students, professionals and other users to provide paper and writing surfaces for notes, homework assignments, sketches and the like. The papers bound in the notebooks may be used as part of the notebook, or removed for standalone use. The notebook may also include a plurality of tab dividers, pockets, pouches, or other organizational features for receiving loose papers or other items, and typically include a wire or plastic coil that binds the papers, covers, pockets, dividers, and other components of the notebook together. In this manner, a coil bound notebook is a versatile, flexible tool which can serve as an organizer, storage device, paper dispenser and writing tablet.
In a typical coil bound notebook, the various components are permanently bound together by a binding coil, which permanently fixes the location of the components. In order to provide greater flexibility, dividers and other notebook components having a quick-attach feature have been developed, which enables the component to be releasably coupled to the coil. This provides the notebook with a customization ability; that is, the various components of the notebook can be coupled to the coil at any desired location through the thickness of the notebook. However, existing quick-attach features either do not securely hold the component into the coil, or are difficult to remove from the coil. Accordingly, there is a need for an insert for a coil bound notebook which can be securely yet releasably received in the coil.
The present invention is an insert for being coupled to a coil bound notebook which is securely coupled to the coil, yet can be easily removed. In one embodiment, the invention is an insert for being coupled to coil, the insert comprising a piece of sheet-like material having an inner edge and a plurality of wings. Each wing has a central stem extending outwardly from the inner edge and a pair of tip portions located on opposed sides of the central stem. Each tip portion extends inwardly toward the inner edge to define a coil receiving portion located between the stem and the associated tip portion. Each coil receiving portion is shaped and located to receive a turn of the coil therein to couple the insert to the coil.